prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-142.167.2.22-20130210025424
'Expectations for season four. ' - This is the last season of Pretty Little Liars. I like the show, but another year and I think people will be over it. I'm actually afraid that everything will become boring. So I think it would be so great, if this is the last season. - Ali's killer will be in jail. -Maya is alive. - It takes place immediately after the events of season 3. - Emily tells Maya about everything about -A. - No more Paige and no more Paily. - Emily choose Maya over Paige because she still loves Maya, she never stop loving her. - Aria and Ezra break up for a while, because she needs to reflect about what she really wants to do in her life. But she understands that she's sure about one thing: him and his son Malcome. - Big -A, after been revelead, explains how the -A team was born, how it raised, how it died. I would like to hear his/her voice background with flashbacks of everything what Ali ever done to it very bad. - Emily is very glad that Maya is alive, she thinks Maya was murdered but she was kidnapped by -A the whole time Emily tells Maya she never stop loving her and never loose her ever again ever and they have sex couple times. - Paige kidnapped Emily and force her to get back together with her but Emily said no she still loves Maya forever. - Maya and the liars saves Emily from Paige. - Emaya hug and kiss in front of Paige. - Paige killed herself because she is crazy obssessed with Emily. - Hanna finally talks again with her father. she understands that he wants to be part of her life for now, but she still loves him, and she is happy to see that he still cares about her. - Mona sees Hanna at the Apple Rose Grill. They don't talk too much, but Mona tells her good luck". - In the very last scene, the liars think about the past, what they have done, how much they have suffered, and how much they have grown since they met Alison. They leave Rosewood Emaya, Ezria but not Haleb, Spencer and her new love interest. 'Season 3B and finale ' - No more A-Team member revealed. Seriously, it will drag out too much if they decide to reveal it every fianle, and it will become less important, when in fact, it is VERY important (let alone Big A). - Mona quits the -A team. - Focus more on Alison and what really happened to her, rather then A and Maya thinks she knows about Alison while she was kidnapped. - More Mona and More Maya. - less relationships (honestly, there are also some straight guys watching this show too who don't give a damn about Ezria, Spoby, they say hate ''Paily so much because they are so gross ''etc) - In the finale, one of the liars see someone in a red coat again, and they realize that this is the New Big A. They now realize that Toby and Mona were simply slaves for this person. - Toby died because the prisoner kills him in prison. - On 3B Finale Emily and Maya will talk about moving in together after everything they been through. - The connection between A, N.A.T, Jenna, Lucas, Ali, Toby and Ali's killer-- it will all be revealed in the finale. All other remaining loose ends are clarified. -Maya is really worried for what happens to her and Emily. - A will frame someone to make the liars will believe it , and a misunderstanding with this framed person leads to a violent physical confrontation between Hanna and that framee (maybe someone like Melissa or Jason or Ella). Mona saves Hanna, and the frame gets injured and sent to a hospital (but eventually recovers). The liars, Mona and Maya will find out that this person was framed by A. - By now, the liars and Hanna officially trust Mona after Mona tries to save them so Maya will help the liars and Mona too because she doesn't want to loose Emily again and she cares. - Maya also decide to protect Emily and the girls by not to tell them who -A is but she needs proof that he/she is really -A without telling them. - Emily will ask Maya to marry her and Maya will say yes. - She push Mona off the road then she got hit by a car by -A. As the liars run up to her and call 9-1-1 and yelling for help, but Maya is will be alive in a coma. They all got text: I'm not done with all of you yet. This is just the beginning. So enjoy your lives while you can bitches. P.S. Maya got some real in her to protect the love of her life. --A